Je saigne encore
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: /song-fic\ Le coup de grâce, la note finale, le 20 unique en cour de logique, la perfection. Je te dépasse encore et encore.... Toujours devant, pour tout. Car si je perd ... je n'existe plus... même pas pour un regard. Rien... nearxmelLOXMATTXMELLO


**Disclaimer : les personnage appartienne à oba et obata!**

**Song: je saigne encore**

**artist: Kyo**

**pairing: matt-mello (equation conventionelle: NearxMelloxMattxMello)**

**MattMello vue par Near!**

**Vous haïssez Near? Venez jubiler! **

**Vous adorer Near? Venez le lamenter!**

**Vous aimez le mattXmello? VENEZ VENEZ!!! (vous en faite pas Near ne touche à aucun des deux U.U)  
**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**[Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
[Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur **_

Chaque soirs il souille ta peau de ses caresses impures, intenses. Tu en frissonnes.

_**[Il a même droit au regard qui le rendent plus plus fort**_

Même devant moi...

_**[Et moi, la Chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**_

Pour le peut que je l'entend...

_**[Et ça fait mal...**_

Oh oui...

_**[Crois-moi, une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme **_

Elle est si froide, ta voix, si cassante, tranchante... qu'elle me déchire, me torture...

**_[Regardes en toi_**

Moi je n'y suis pas...

_**[Même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

tu t'en fous de moi, pour toi je ne suis qu'un insecte, qu'un « putain d'albinos » qui te bouffe la première place. Cette foutue place qui me fais exister, t'inspirant rage et rancœur qu'il se permet d'apaiser grâce à sa simple présence, pour moi, vomitive.

_**[Et je saigne encore**_

Tout les soirs...

_**[Je souris à la mort**_

Je vide mon cœur...

_**[Tout se rouge sur mon corps**_

Toute ses marques...

_**[Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Le coup de grâce, la note finale, le 20 unique en cour de logique, la perfection. Je te dépasse encore et encore.... Toujours devant, pour tout. Car si je perd ... Je n'existe plus... Même pas pour un regard. Rien

_**[Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**_

Ta peau de pêche sous ses doigts. Ils glissent sur ta douceur, redessine ta perfection, effleure ta pureté...

_**[Et toi, tu te permet de dire « encore, encore !»**_

Je t'entendais même le crier, au travers les murs épais, de cette putain de chambre, de cet orphelinat de merde. Wammy's...

_**[Je sais que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort**_

_**[Mais moi...**_

Oui moi...

_**[Mais moi je suis déjà mort**_

_**[Et ça fais mal!**_

Oh oui...

_**[Crois-moi, une lame**_

Qui s'accroche, s'attache, arrache... déchire...

_**[Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

Loin, très loin, aussi loin que d'où je le vois entrer dans ton corps...

_**[Regarde, en toi! Même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Non juste des gémissements, de plus en plus forts, ton cœur qui s'emballe pour lui.. Ses yeux émeraudes, son corps et ses cheveux de couleur chaude...

_**[Et je saigne encore**_

Tes paroles blessent mon cœur

_**[je souris à la mort**_

J'y mêle des larmes

_**[Tout se rouge sur mon corps**_

Mes poignet en sang...

_**[Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Un jour j'ai essayé de le tuer...

_**[Mais je saigne...**_

De mes mains...

_**[Encore...**_

Même de mon cœur

_**[Je souris à la mort...**_

Je te hais kira...

_**[Mais je saigne...**_

L'hémorragie...

_**[Encore...**_

J'aimais ne s'arrête...

**_[Tout se rouge sur mon corps..._**

Les cutters toujours plus profond dans ma chair...

_**[Tout se rouge sur mon corps...**_

Je m'étouffe avec mes pleurs...

« Mello est mort »

_**[Tout se rouge sur mon corps... **_

Il est mort avec toi... Je t'entend gémir de l'au-de-là... ça lacère mon âme... Et lui est avec toi... En toi... Je te hais Matt!

_Tout se rouge sur son corps...  
_

_Mello mello mello mello mello mello...mello.. mello.. mel..lo...Comme une litanie dans sa tête... Puis matt... Matt... MATT!!! qui entaille ses encore ses veines..._

* * *

_*¤* Alors? Verdict? Ça donne quoi? Hein? Hein? Hein? a.. attendez!!! Mello à un truc à dire...*¤*_

**Mello:**_Ta gueule Near!_**  
Matt:**_Mello arête! Il est pas si méchant Near..._**  
Near:**_ Bouuhhh!! je vous hais..._**  
Mello:**_ pereil pour nous..._**  
Matt:**_ MELLO!!_**  
moi:**_ Raaaaah NON!!! Vous entre-tuez pas!!!!  
_**Near:**_Veux mon cutter... T__T  
_**moi:**_... review?_


End file.
